The Drabble Challenge
by rmhale
Summary: The challenge from my readers on Twitter: Can rmhale write a series of drabbles that are not angsty or sad? The answer: You will have to read to see...can it be done?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Challenge from my twitter girls...to write drabbles that are smutty and not sad...I hope I did them justice. According to Word...each drabble is exactly 100 words.**

**Thank you to the girls who gave me word prompts: tuesdaymidnight, emznluv, Savannah-Vee, Meikela and missjend**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**POV: Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**PULSATING**

**

* * *

**

The room was dimly lit.

Music was pumping, bodies writhing and drinks flowing.

The vibration from the speaker was pulsating through my body.

I danced without abandon, arms in the air, hips rolling to the beat.

Behind me, I felt his body moving with mine, I closed my eyes and leaned back.

Strong hands gripped my hips then slipped under my shirt, my skin was on fire.

His face was buried in my neck, inhaling, licking, sucking, biting.

I needed to see him, feel him, touch him and taste him.

If I turned around, there would be no going back.

* * *

**DELICIOUS**

**

* * *

**

Slowly turning in his arms, I opened my eyes and saw perfection.

Flashing viridian eyes, damp copper locks and soft red lips

He took my face in his, amidst the crowd on the dance floor and brought his mouth to mine.

I gasped, feeling his kiss in every nerve throughout my body.

His silky, wet tongue slid past my lips as his fingers plunged into my hair.

They gripped tightly and I moaned into his mouth.

When his tongue glided along my own, a white-hot inferno blazed a trail to my cock.

He was fucking delicious and I wanted him.

* * *

**DESPERATION**

**

* * *

**

The kiss went from passionate and hot to tinged with desperation.

We both needed more and couldn't do it here.

"My room is upstairs," he told me while licking up and down my throat.

Pulling back I looked into his eyes, "Take me there so I can fuck you."

The beautiful boy in front of me groaned, took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

As soon as the door slammed, clothes flew in all directions until nothing separated us but air.

I grabbed him and hauled him to me, kissing him as I pushed him against the wall.

* * *

**FINGER**

**

* * *

**

Grabbing his legs, I pulled up and wrapped them around my waist.

His cock was hard against mine and my hips began to grind into his.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, throwing his head back.

I attacked his throat with my mouth, licking the salty skin.

My hips kept driving into him, showing him how hard I was going to fuck him.

Dragging my finger down his jaw, I pushed it into his mouth.

He ran his tongue all around it and I moved it in and out.

Running it down his ass, I pressed it against his entrance…"Yes," he hissed.

* * *

**DRIPPING**

**

* * *

**

Holding tight, I carried him to the bed and laid him down.

He pointed to the nightstand and I prepared myself for him.

He was fucking gorgeous, poised and ready for my cock, on all fours.

As I pushed the head in, we both moaned, and then I slammed into his tight ass.

My hips began thrusting like crazy and he was screaming into the room, begging for more.

I pulled him up and held him in front of me, fucking and stroking him.

He couldn't hold back, it was breathtaking as I felt his cum dripping down my fingers.

* * *

**SLICK**

**

* * *

**

Needing to see his face, I laid him down on his back.

His bottom lip was between his teeth, and I kissed it free.

I pulled his legs around my waist as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting him again.

His mouth was slick and sweet and I was drowning.

Pushing into him once again, my hips moved back and forth and my fingers intertwined with his.

Our eyes stayed locked as my orgasm drew near.

One last thrust and I cried out, "Fuck…cumming."

My mouth crashed into his and I held him close.

I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So my plan is to do this monthly, but I really needed it tonight...these are not going to qualify as fluffy, but I hope you still enjoy them.**

**Prompts were given to me by: vampireisthenewblack, tjbaby, coolbreeeze, raynemoonfyre, LovelessGurlsDoItBetter and VisionsByAlice**

**Thank you ladies...**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

**Adamant**

**

* * *

**

The decision wasn't an easy one.

He was ready to go public, I was not.

It had been six months...six months of stolen kisses, secret touches and hushed whispers.

Jasper had been very patient with me, but I was scared and he was over it.

His words, said in anger were adamant. He gave me a choice, love or loneliness.

Sitting there, looking at the empty half of what was "our" dorm, I wept.

He gave me all of himself and I took it for granted that he would always be there.

It was time to get my soul back.

* * *

**Accommodate**

**

* * *

**

Driving to his parent's house, I thought back to where I went wrong.

Jasper had done any and everything to accommodate my insecurities, even if it meant losing a part of himself in the process.

When I needed his touch, he gave it to me behind closed doors.

When I trembled in fear that someone might see us for what we really were, he walked a little further away from me, even though it hurt him.

The whole scenario was so wrong and I would do whatever it took to gain his forgiveness.

I only hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

**Righteous Wrath**

**

* * *

**

I knocked and waited for him to answer, his car was in the driveway and I knew he was there.

Jasper's angry glare pierced my heart and I was terrified that I had lost him forever.

He yelled, he accused, he flung hurtful words, he wept loudly and my heart broke.

His whole body shook in rage and I knew his wrath was justified.

It was my fault, I did that to him and my tears soon joined his on the cold, marble floor.

He looked at me and accused me of never loving him.

I fell to my knees.

* * *

**Silk**

**

* * *

**

Looking up at the face that taught me the meaning of true love, I told him these words.

"Jasper, I have always loved you and I am ready to tell everyone that I am yours and you are mine."

"Please, forgive me for I am nothing without you in my life."

His skeptical eyes never changed and I knew it was over. He gave up on me.

My face fell into my hands and I let the sadness engulf my body.

Then, like a whisper of silk, I felt his fingers glide over my face.

"Edward, I love you too."

* * *

**Tremulous**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's hand lifted my chin and his watery gaze met mine.

He pulled me up by the hand and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

My body was tremulous and only his touch could calm the storm.

His soft lips captured mine in the sweetest kiss I had ever known.

My tongue slid gently along his and his moans were a symphony to my ears.

"I'm ready," I whispered into his ear and he froze.

He knew what I was offering, something he had desired for so long.

"Are you sure, Edward?" he asked.

"Take me to your room, Jasper."

* * *

**Fuck**

**

* * *

**

Jasper took me by the hand and walked me to his room.

This was my gift of love; I would belong to him in every sense of the word.

I couldn't wait anymore and I quickly removed our clothing.

His gaze ignited an inferno everywhere it fell on my body.

"Fuck, Edward…you're goddamn perfect."

His hands and mouth showed me how much he loved me too.

When it was finally time, his mouth swallowed my cries of pain as he slid into my body.

We flew to the sun and back.

Jasper was my life, my love and my eternity.


	3. Andy's Birthday

**This set of drabbles was written for Andy's Birthday (alsofrightened6) and if you haven't read his one-shot...you should go do that.**

**Prompts were given to me on Twitter by: robownsme, Zigster, Naelany, Troubleward, DirtyDrCC, Captain Jezebel and three others who I can not remember because I was an idiot and did not write them down so if it was you, let me know so I can add you.**

**Thanks to Zigster for pre-reading these and OnTheTurningAway for her mad beta skills. ILY Both...**

**Disclaimer: I own a bottle of ginger ale that is nursing my broken tummy...SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

**

_Happy Birthday My Sweet Boy,_

_I am so thankful that you dropped into my life, your amazing and beautiful spirit make me smile everyday._

_I love you...so fucking much, but you already know that my gorgeous boy._

_Hope you enjoy these...a story told in 1000 words for you._

_Robyn_

* * *

**HUMID:**

Racing down the street, my feet echoed off the pavement as the house finally came into view.

The sun was beating down and my hair was clinging to my skin.

I should have driven.

The humid air was oppressive, but once I realized what he was trying to tell me last night, I took off running.

Saying one last silent prayer to whoever might be listening that I wasn't too late, I jogged up to the door and knocked.

Broken green eyes met mine, the evidence of what I had done written on his beautiful face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**HARD:**

Edward turned his head, but wasn't quick enough for me to miss the tear falling down his cheek.

Reaching out for him, I took hold of his wrist and pulled him towards me.

In a desperate whisper, I begged for him to tell me again.

"I can't," he said in a strangled cry.

The fear that I would lose him if I didn't take a risk pushed me to do something incredibly hard for me.

The apprehension was crippling, but Edward was worth it.

Taking his face between my hands, I wiped his eyes before saying, "Edward, I love you."

* * *

**SHUDDER**: 

He pulled away from me, turning his back.

"Jasper, please leave," he said in a low voice.

The floor fell out from underneath me as my worst fears were confirmed.

I was too late, he didn't want me anymore, but I was _not_ letting go without a fight.

Following him, I took his hand in mine and felt his entire body shudder.

"Don't you feel that?" I asked. "When we touch?"

Edward was biting his lip, still not looking at me.

"Please, give us this chance."

"No."

"Yes," I growled, pulling him to me and closing my mouth over his.

* * *

**STING: **

Edward froze in place, not responding to my kiss.

I poured everything into it, trying unsuccessfully to get his lips to move.

Letting go, the sting of rejection washed over me.

This was it, I had to let him go and I felt my heart break.

Unable to breathe from the emotion clogging my throat, I stumbled towards the door.

I heard Edward follow me, his feet scrambling to catch up.

"Jasper, please stop!"

I kept going, needing to get away.

"Jasper!"

Just as I grabbed the doorknob, Edward turned me around, told me he loved me and kissed me.

* * *

**LAUNDRY:**

I felt Edward's kiss in every part of my body.

My heart was pounding and my mind screaming, "He loves me!"

This was it, our first real kiss, and it was fucking perfect.

Our lips moved in synch with each other, like we had been doing this forever.

My arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly against me.

We both groaned at the contact, melting into one another.

Edward pulled away and grinned, taking my hand and leading me through the kitchen.

He dragged me past the laundry room to his bedroom, his smile enticing me along the way.

* * *

**VINYL:**

Edward closed the door and turned to look at me.

My body was on fire and my cock was throbbing inside my jeans.

This was new territory for us, we had always only been friends until his confession when I'd been drunk last night.

Stalking slowly towards me, a determined look on his perfect face, he removed his "Save the Vinyl" tee.

My gasp filled the room as I took in his gorgeous form.

Pale and lean and fucking perfect, he was better than any fantasy in my head.

He stopped in front of me and whispered, "Touch me, please…"

* * *

**RAVENOUS:**

Reaching out my hand, I gingerly laid my palm against his chest.

Edward let out a low groan, covering my hand with his.

His heart was thundering against my fingers, its frantic beat matching my own.

"It beats for you," he whispered, his eyes piercing me with their intensity. "It always has."

Calling out his name, I closed the distance and fused our mouths together.

The inferno blazed through my body and I was instantly ravenous for the man in front of me.

My tongue swept through his mouth, tasting every secret corner while my hand fumbled with his jeans.

* * *

**SEARING:**

Standing in his room, naked and vulnerable, we were ready to take the final step that would make us one.

Our bodies came together, Edward's skin searing every inch of mine.

We were a tangle of sweaty arms and legs, touching, grasping and writhing in unison.

When we couldn't take anymore without exploding, I rolled him over and looked into his desire-laden eyes.

"I want to be inside of you, Edward," I murmured.

"Make love to me, Jasper. Make me yours."

Slicked and ready, I pushed in slowly, kissing his tears as he hissed in pain.

He was my soul.

* * *

**VIBRATIONS:**

My fingers intertwined with Edward's, our love flowing everywhere we were joined.

Leaning down, I kissed his soft, wet mouth, gently sucking on his bottom lip.

My hips moved in smooth, long strokes, sliding in and out of him.

Our tongues moved against one another and I pulled him closer, feeling his cock against my stomach.

Edward groaned my name as our love-making became more intense.

His husky voice cried out and I felt hot, sticky wetness spreading between us.

I felt the vibrations of his body as he shuddered against me.

Tensing up I screamed, "Fuck, I love you!"

* * *

**SECURE:**

Laying there in Edward's arms, I ran my fingers through his damp hair as he caught his breath.

His cheeks were flushed and I grinned, knowing I was the reason for it.

Although I wanted to stay here and never get up, there was something I had to say.

"Edward, I am so sorry for yesterday."

He kissed my lips and I felt secure in his love for me.

"Jasper, it doesn't matter. You're here, in my arms, in my bed, and you love me."

I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Yes," I whispered, "forever."

"Yours, forever, always."


	4. Fighting Karma: stolenxsanity's birthday

_**For: stolenxsanity, who writes an amazing Edward and Jasper,**_

_**Happy birthday you beautiful girl,**_

_**I am so glad to be getting to know you, **_

_**You make me smile and that means a lot to me, **_

_**Sorry this wasn't more, but my life is crazy!**_

_**Hope you enjoy a little Jasper and Edward, those boys are the best.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Robyn**_

_**

* * *

**_

**KARMA:**

I've heard that karma means you never get away with anything.

Standing at the door, I really hoped that wasn't the case.

No one would call me a good boy. I ran with the questionable crowd.

I've done things I wasn't proud of, but I was honest and loyal to those I cared for.

The person inside the house had no idea I was coming. I didn't call, I was afraid to.

Garnering my courage, I rang the doorbell and waited.

There was a flip of the lock and the door opened.

His eyes widened in shock and time froze.

**MISCOMMUNICATION:**

"She's not here, jackass."

"She's not who I want, Edward."

He gasped and looked at me, a sliver of hope flashed in his green eyes before it faded.

"You went out with her," he said sadly. "You kissed me then asked out my sister."

I ran an angry hand through my hair, the miscommunication was the problem.

"Edward, I kissed you and you ran away. What was I supposed to think?"

"Why her?" he asked, obviously pained.

"I wanted to make you jealous," I admitted.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It worked," he whispered under his breath.

**DEMENTED:**

Edward was staring at the ground and I had to tell him or risk losing him.

I reached out for his hand, pulled him to me and said quietly, "I'm in love with you."

He closed his eyes, so I pulled him in for a kiss.

The second my lips touched his, I was shoved away by his strong hands.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Are you demented? You think you can spout words and it's all fixed?"

_That wasn't how I saw that moment in my head._

"They aren't words, Edward, I mean it. I fucking love you!" I cried.

**FEAR:**

Edward jumped at my words, looking at me with wariness and fear.

I deserved the look.

"Jasper," he whispered. "If I let you in and you walk away, I won't survive unscathed."

I took the gorgeous boy in my arms, "Edward, take a chance on me, on us and I will love you with all I am."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, searching while he thought about his decision.

I held my breath and my heart was pounding, hoping he would choose me.

Finally, he took my face in his hands, kissed me gently and said, "Okay."'

**CHAMPION**:

We spent the summer getting to know one another in a new way.

No longer friends and a long way from being lovers, time went by slowly.

There were many days spent in the meadow behind his house, laying in the sun, saying nothing but feeling everything.

I was ready to take our relationship to the next level long before Edward was.

Sticking it out like a champion, I patiently waited until he was ready.

Innocent touches and subtle looks led to wandering hands and sensual kisses.

Early fall hit and Edward said, "Jasper, I'm ready."

"We can go to that hotel..."

"No", he interrupted, "Now."

**LAZY: **

In his room, we slowly removed our clothes until we were skin to skin.

Edward laid on the bed, stroking himself while I crawled over him.

Our lips and tongues melded fiercely while our hips ground together in lazy movements.

Breathing became erratic.

My hands were tight in his hair and I ravaged his mouth.

Slick fingers slid into his scorching entrance. He handed me a condom and hissed, "Fuck me, please."

My cock pushed into Edward and we moved together, lips sealed and fingers intertwined.

When I felt him tense and he screamed, I let go, calling his name.

**HOLD:**

Laying there in a tangle of arms and legs, I held him tightly.

My lips were buried in the crook of his neck and I licked his salty skin.

He tasted like sin and smelled like sex.

Edward moved his head, giving me more access and I bit him gently.

He moaned softly and pushed his hips into mine.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, love?" I asked in a muffled voice.

My mouth was busy, savoring Edward's unique flavor.

He placed a hand over my heart, "I love you."

I kissed him hard, letting his words envelop me.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my followers on Twitter who gave me the prompts, slowpoke15hi5, troubleward, darkira, feistyLilBella, mauralee88, robownsme and alcg123, hope I did your words justice.

Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for her beta work on my drabbles, you are the best, really. I love you!

Disclaimer: I own cute red Chucks, SM owns the rest.


	5. Riley comes undone

A/N: So my pervy little coolbreeze told me that this picture of Riley from Eclipse (Xavier Samuel) looked like he was in position for a hot rim job ala Jasper, tweetphoto(dot)com/33417459, and it sent my slashy mind into overload so here are a set of drabbles based on that picture and her prompts. These were fun to do.

I had no beta for this. All mistakes are mine.

And I own nothing...dammit!

* * *

**Pairing: Jasper/Riley**

**POV: Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**Stoic:**

**

* * *

**

I walked in the door, my eyes automatically searching him out.

There he was, sitting in the corner.

His arms were around his knees, head resting on top, looking out the window.

I closed the door, making a slight racket and yet he sat, stoic, like a statue.

When Riley daydreamed, he went to another place, shutting out the world.

I was envious and jealous.

It was time to bring him back to mine.

Walking over to where he sat, I knelt in front of him.

He turned to me with his espresso hued eyes, smiled, and my heart melted.

* * *

**Elevate:**

**

* * *

**

"Jasper," he whispered, closing his eyes while waiting for a kiss.

My eager lips pressed against the softness of his.

He gasped into my mouth as my tongue ventured out to taste him.

"Baby," he murmured. "I need you."

My mouth moved slowly with his, tongues sliding leisurely until our bodies ached for more.

Gripping his dark, messy hair, I tilted his head, exposing his throat.

I pressed my lips under his jaw, feeling his heartbeat elevate against my tongue as I licked his salty skin.

Moving the denim collar of his jacket, I dragged my teeth down his throat.

* * *

**Pulse:**

**

* * *

**

Riley's cries of pleasure made my mouth water and cock harden.

My body was aching to be inside his, but right then, there was something I wanted more.

Pushing my hands underneath his shirt, I groaned as I felt his smooth, warm skin.

His heart was pulsating erratically.

I scraped my nails down his torso; then followed the angry lines with wet kisses.

He hissed and bucked against my mouth in desperation.

My hands found his belt loops and I hooked my fingers in, pulling him down until his back was on the floor.

His legs went over my shoulders.

* * *

**Breathe:**

**

* * *

**

Sliding his jeans off his narrow hips, I exposed his beautiful ass.

Placing my lips against the base of his cock, I listened to his harsh breathing.

"Oh fuck, baby…please," he groaned as my tongue licked his throbbing cock.

Inhaling his scent along the way, my mouth came back down, sliding past his balls to my favorite place.

"Jasper!" he screamed as my tongue slid along his crack until I got to his entrance.

He thrashed uncontrollably as my tongue circled in and around his delicious rim.

It slid in and out, up and down, sucking and fucking his ass.

* * *

**Pressure:**

**

* * *

**

Riley pushed against my face until my nose was buried against his balls.

Taking his cock in one hand, I held his legs back with the other.

My tongue continued to move in and out as I stroked him.

"Fucking shit, Jas…so close," he rasped as his fingers wound painfully in my hair.

Tightening my grip, I felt the pressure building inside his body.

His inner walls clamped down on my tongue as he thrust up and screamed my name.

Wetness spilled over my hand, covering his stomach until he was spent.

Looking at him, I smirked, "My turn, love."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, as always...appreciate your thoughts...**


	6. Happy Birthday Yogagal

_**My dearest Yoga…**_

_**Thank you so much for being such an amazing woman, bringing laughter into my life and Totsy into my list of obsessions. For me, you ventured into a world I know makes you shudder and for you, I definitely left my comfort box waaaaaaaay behind. I am sorry it wasn't more but you know what my life has been like.**_

_**I adore you and love you and am thankful for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Robyn**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank you my panda, Zigster, for the last minute beta job and quick ganjacation, me love you long time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my naked images in my dirty mind of Edward and Jasper fucking, SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

**

**Giving in to Temptation**

**Across**

My first taste of freedom after my oppressing childhood came in the form of a wild party during winter break of my freshman year.  
The loud music was thundering in my ear, nearly deafening and bodies gyrated together.  
Sweaty, drunken men and women let loose; high on life, or something else.  
They were sensual in their movements but they weren't what kept me at that party.  
My gaze was held across the room by the shirtless boy surrounded by a constant haze of smoke.  
All I saw of him was messy, damp hair and startling green eyes beneath half-mast lids.

**Close**

He was leaning back against the wall, eyes never leaving mine as he brought the crinkled paper to his mouth and inhaled.  
Biting back a groan, I suppressed the irrational jealousy that filled me with that one movement.  
There wasn't much I wouldn't have given at that moment to feel his warm, wet lips wrapped around my cock, sucking like he was on that lucky joint.  
I closed my eyes, imagining how amazing it would be to have something other than my hand wrapped around me for once.  
When I opened them once again, he was standing, then walking away.

**Meeting**

What came over me that night, I'll never know or question.  
I followed him as he made his way up the stairs, down the long hallway and into a room.  
"Close the door," he said. His back was to me, slim hips in dark jeans with bare feet.  
With a quiet click, we were locked in the room, away from the world, and I wasn't scared.  
I should have been.  
Never in my life had I just gone with what my body wanted; it was exhilarating.  
The flick of a lighter illuminated his gorgeous face for a moment, then darkness.

**Want**

"I want you," he whispered, walking slowly toward me, pressing the smoke to my mouth.  
I parted my lips and held it there, not knowing what to do next.  
"Suck it," he murmured, and I did.  
Immediately, my body convulsed with coughs as my lungs begged for air.  
"Shit," I said as he laughed and handed me a glass of water.  
"No more for you…"  
"Jasper," I told him, drinking the water while he puffed some more.  
Raising my eyebrow in question, he finally told me his name.  
"Edward," he said quietly, making me need him more with each breath.

**Tangle**

Setting the glass down, I took off my shirt and walked to the bed so there was no doubt I wanted him too.  
Edward dropped the joint in the water before walking over to me, leaving his jeans and boxers on the floor.  
We met in a tangle of fingers and legs and tongues, moans and groans echoing in the room as we mapped out each other's bodies.  
There was never a more erotic sight then of Edward's smooth, pale back underneath me on the bed as I gripped his slender hips in my hands.  
My lips kissed his neck.

**Explore**

We spent hours, kissing and touching, so when I finally pushed my body into his tight heat, I almost came.  
Edward pushed his hips up into mine and I laid my body on top of his.  
"Hold still, baby," I said into his ear, lacing my fingers with his gripping the covers.  
Slowly, gently I moved my hips, sliding in and out of his body, never expecting it to feel this good.  
My hand moved under his body, exploring the length of his cock before shifting my hand down, up.  
Three strokes and he shuddered underneath me, calling my name.

**Slick**

Edward was perfection, his lean body writhed underneath me, spilling his come into my hand.  
I thrust over and over again into his slick passage until I couldn't take anymore and my orgasm ripped through me, rendering me silent.  
We fell asleep in that room and when I woke, he was gone.  
It was a perfect memory and I was so glad I decided to go that night.  
Imagine my surprise on Monday when my Chemistry professor introduced our new teaching assistant.  
There was Edward, whose wide eyes met mine before he smiled briefly.  
It was _definitely_ an educational semester.


	7. Happy Birthday PerfectlyPersuasive

**Drabbles written for the lovely PerfectlyPersuasive's birthday**

* * *

**My sweet NB,**

**I hope you have a fantastic birthday filled with all the awesome crack fic you can handle. I am so thankful to call you a friend and to have had the chance to meet you in person. You are a fantastic and I luff you. I just want you know I attempted to write you crack and all that came out was this...**

**Roses are awesome**

**Violets are whack**

**I love watching Harry**

**Shove his cock in Draco's crack**

**And I give you this but of fluff instead.**

**Love, Robyn**

* * *

**Thank you Zigster for making it commalicious and thank you Yogagal for the prompts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, make no money and all that jazz...SM has the rights to that.**

* * *

**-Cloudy**

We're at a park, flying a kite.

Why?

Because I have never been able to say no to the boy who stole my heart when his blue eyes met mine over a Bunsen burner in Freshman Biology.

It's cloudy, misty, and windy which, according to Jasper, is the perfect weather for this adventure.

I sit on the blanket, huddled in my jacket watching him indifferently until he looks at me.

A red flush stains his cheeks and his eyes sparkle with mirth.

In that moment I know there is nothing I won't do to keep that look on his face.

**-Elephant**

Our fist "date" was to a carnival, but in reality we were meeting up with a group of friends.

All of us hung out for a bit until the others started looking for girls from school; that's when Jasper and I took our leave.

The next few hours were absolute perfection: a Ferris wheel ride, a shared funnel cake and an elephant I won him playing ring toss.

It was huge, gaudy but it still sits in the corner of our room.

The animal does nothing for the sleek décor in our loft but Jasper refuses to part with it.

**-Antique**

My favorite memories are at the antique piano in our sitting area.

My fingers flying across the ivories is how I show what I feel.

When words fail me, music doesn't.

The first time I told Jasper "I love you" was with my own composition written for him.

We'd made love for hours. We were seventeen and alone in my parent's home.

He watched me from the bed as I sat at the bench. When I started playing he got up and sat next to me.

Jasper's damp, naked body pressed to mine, and he whispered, "I love you too."

**-Cajun**

Jasper is a Southern boy from a loud, loving family and I am Northern, my family subdued.

My upbringing was so different from his.

Where he grew up on fried, spicy, and sweet, my palette was more refined.

Choosing not to attend our Senior prom, we had our own instead, in a hotel looking over the lake.

Jasper blindfolded me, told me to get ready to have my mind blown while pressing something against my lips.

Opening my mouth, my tongue ventured out and I immediately screamed, running to the sink and drinking copiously.

We never had Cajun food again.

**-Gratuitous**

As fired up as Jasper can get, my passive nature almost always calms the storm but sometimes my lack of emotion will rile him up even more.

My boy went through a phase where he watched porn and proceeded to want to try every position he saw.

When I refused to watch due to the gratuitous nudity, he was upset.

After much overdue arguing and a few tears we got to the heart of the issue.

Jasper thought he needed to be more flexible, better in bed, acrobatic even to keep me forever.

Buried inside him later, I promised eternity.

**-Race**

Jasper is now running the length of the field, trying to get his kite in the air.

My sides ache as I continue to laugh at the spectacle he is making of himself.

When he yells out my name, I shake my head, not wanting any part of it.

I might indulge his child side but making a fool of myself is where I draw the line.

Suddenly, he gets that gleam in his eye and I know what is coming, so I sprint away.

It's a race and he is gaining on me.

Jasper tackles me to the ground.

**-Music**

I am smiling up at him, loving the feel of his body on mine, even if we are at a park.

"Help me," he says while kissing me.

"Why?" I ask, biting his lip gently.

"Because you love me," he whispers.

"Forever," I tell him, hugging him tightly before he pulls me up with him.

Hand in hand we walk over to where the abandoned kite lies while I hum the music that I wrote for him so long ago.

Shaking my head, I help him get it into the sky.

It's all worth it when he smiles at me.

**-Glasses**

Over dinner, I tell him how happy he has made me, how much his love has shaped me into the man I am.

While his eyes glisten in the candlelight, I thank him for changing my life with one tentative brush of his pinkie against mine on a Ferris wheel twenty years ago.

"I love you so much, Edward," he says, reaching across the table, taking my hand in his.

"I love you too."

His fingers tighten; it is so rare for me to say the words.

"Forever," I whisper passionately.

As our glasses clink together we promise at least twenty more.


	8. Happy Birthday ICMezzo

**Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for being the best beta ever. Thank you TwilightMundi for the prompts. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...for real.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday my beautiful ICMezzo,**

**I hope you have a fantastic day. You always have such wonderful and kind words and they have often brightened my day when I think nothing can. You have a beautiful soul, write funny and entertaining words and I think you are brilliant.**

**Love,**

**Robyn (rmhale)**

* * *

**Invitation:**

The first time I kissed Jasper was a wet, fumbling nightmare. It happened on our third date. Well, I made it known we were actually _on a date_ the third time we went out.

Walking along the river bank in the calm peace of nightfall, he turned to look at me and I saw the invitation in those fiery eyes.

I closed my eyes, leaned forward with an open mouth and hit his cheek. After a few moments, our lips aligned.

It was a slippery, messy moment of perfection in my adolescent life, one that I wouldn't trade for anything.

**Chocolate:**

Jasper loved chocolate, the darker the better. One might actually call him a snob about it.

That was a lesson I learned very quickly. I knew he loved the silky, sweet goodness and, wanting to secure his most ardent affection, I bought him a bag of Hershey Kisses.

Jasper ate a few and his expression could only be described as comical. Then he gave me a lesson in _real chocolate_. He pulled out countless foreign, bizarre wonders; one even had chili powder in it.

But I'll never forget that kiss.

His tongue tasted bitter and spicy.

I fell in love.

**Photograph:**

My high school years were a learning experience. Classes and tests prepared me for the world ahead in a university.

Applying for scholarships taught me patience, proper letter writing and the importance of all the volunteer work my parents made me do.

But I learned the most important lesson in my life from Jasper. He taught me to love unconditionally, with all that I am.

After giving my Salutatorian speech, my mother took a photograph that sits on our mantle today.

I walked off the stage, straight to my boyfriend and kissed him and the cameras clicked madly around us.

**July: **

Summers in the South were sweltering.

All of the excitement of choosing an apartment together took a backseat to actually moving. There were weepy parents, sad siblings and moving on a 106 degree day.

Texas in July was unforgiving.

By the time the U-Haul was unloaded and the gravity of it sank in, we were grinning like fools.

"Edward," Jasper said. "We live together, alone. No more shushing while we're fucking."

I launched myself at him and pressed my lips to his. All I tasted was stale soda and dust, but I'll never forget that kiss in our first home.

**Running:**

I was allergic to cardiovascular exercise.

At least that was what I told Jasper the week after we moved in and he woke up to go running in the park behind our house.

Smiling, he leaned down and whispered that I was amicable to other exercise before kissing me.

I reminded him that I was available for said activities, but he wanted to put in ten miles before breakfast.

He kissed me when he got home. It was sweaty, salty, slick and delicious. Those kisses lead to a thorough fucking in the shower.

Morning runs were encouraged from then on.

**Cherries:**

On our five year anniversary we had a quiet dinner at home followed by a Jasper sundae.

I used his body to feast on delicacies such as Tahitian vanilla bean gelato which I licked from his stomach.

I painted "I love you" on his chest in caramel chocolate sauce before lapping it up with my tongue and sharing the rich flavor with him in a gentle meeting of our mouths.

His cock was covered in whipped cream, then topped with a cherry. I scooped the fruit into my mouth, biting into it as I kissed him. The flavor was explosive.

**Pillows:**

A decade passed. Jasper's face burrowed in our fluffy pillows was still strikingly handsome.

We spent the evening recreating my favorite kisses and it was time to add more.

Pulling out the lip balm, I smeared it all over my lips, leaned over him and proceeded to rub against the swollen, abraded skin around his mouth.

I felt his warm breath as he opened up for my tongue, moaning and grasping my hair tightly.

What I intended to be healing kisses turned into lazy love-making.

There would be infinite kisses, a lifetime's worth.

I couldn't wait to experience them all.

* * *

A/N: I love you guys, that is all.


End file.
